Butterfly Wishes
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: After InuYasha betrays her again, Kagome leaves the Feudal Era. When she's forced to come back, it's mating season and she gets turned into a cat hanyou. a lemon filled angst fic lemons in later chaps based on my doujinshi
1. Chapter 1: The crappy default chap

disclaimer: as Kenshin would say 'ORO?' I would say 'I do not own Inu-Yasha'

The computer I am currently forced to write on is royally slow...-sighz- Oh, and I cannot write Slipping in Sweet Sickness because the file to my 15th chapter is 5 provinces away from me at the moment. So, this will be a little story I'll be doing to pass the time, and hopefully it will rid of this author block cancer.

Don't expect this to actually good...it'll probably suck...really REALLY bad

This new story of mine will be based on my Inu-Yasha doujinshi (fan manga) titled 'Butterfly Wishes'

Enjoy the story...

* * *

Silence. Silence steadily echoed through the tension filled air, as so did limp bodies and scattered youkai remains. It had all come down to this. Ever since the beginning, from the betrayal, to meeting Kagome, and now to the end, to all the battles they faced to this very last moment. It was finally over. They had won. Naraku was dead.

Inu-Yasha stood admist the battlefield, scarred and bloodied and terribly tired. A long gash had made it's way across his stomach and he was breathing heavily. Kagome stood only meters away from him, her arm beaten pretty badly. But she had a smile on her face. Miroku and Sango were sitting down, as the youkai taijiya checked over Miroku's arm-, well, what was left of his arm. The one with the kazaana in it got torn off, yet he was still alive. Sango wasn't as hurt, but her Hirakotsu was cracked. Shippou's leg was broken, but he was smiling just as big as Kagome was.

Naraku was nowhere to be found. His only remains now was some tentacles and other scattered parts. Kouga and Sesshomaru had left already. The wolf youkai was as persistant as ever- he vowed to make her his mate. Inu-Yasha got furious, but he was too tired to argue with him. Sesshomaru still had the young girl, Rin, and the toad thing, Jaken, following him. He didn't seem to mind the girl anymore, but Jaken was still pretty annoying. They flew away together on Au Un.

"It's...over," Kagome finally managed to breath out over the silence, breaking it. She made the smile on her face into an even bigger grin and strided over to Inu-Yasha, her hurt arm hanging loosely like a doll. The time traveler peered up at Inu-Yasha, greyish blue eyes sparkling.

Inu-Yasha stared back down at her with his amber orbs. "Yeah. It finally is."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came over to them as well, gazing over the battlefield.

"It was tough," Miroku muttered.

"Yes it was," Sango agreed.

"But we did it!" Shippou chirped, managing to scramble up on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

Kagome turned around so her back was facing the group. "We should head back to the village." She stretched her neck so she was looking at the group. "Kaede can take care of our wounds for us."

"Keh," Inu-Yasha snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Wounds? Feh, I'm fine. This is just a little scratch."

"Oh really?" Miroku asked, a mishevious smirk crossing his face. He took his staff and hit Inu-Yasha's gash with little force. Inu-Yasha winced. "Just a little scratch?"

The stubborn dog hanyou turned away and gave him the cold shoulder. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Well," Kagome started, looking up at the sky, the smile still held on her face. "We should get going now."

---

"I see it! The village is coming into sight!"

Inu-Yasha was right. As the wind pushed through their bodies as they raced off the village was getting nearer. Kagome and Shippou were on Inu-Yasha's back, while Miroku and Sango were on Kirara, flying a few meters in front of them.

"Yes, finally," Shippou sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "I can finally get to sleep, it's pretty hard when you're going at full speed."

"Keh. This isn't my full speed, this is just half of it!"

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"What do you mean whatever? If I was going at full speed right now, we'd be there already!"

"Stop being so full of yourself."

"What'd you say?! You know, you're just asking for a smack across your head!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"C'mon guys," Kagome interuppted, not wanting the fight to last any longer. "We defeated Naraku. We should be happy, and stop arguing for about a few minutes? Please?"

Miroku nodded. "Kagome is right."

Shippou and Inu-Yasha looked at each other and both mumbled, "sorry."

"Good, now-" Kagome suddenly paused when she felt a wierd tingling sensation within her. "I sense a Shikon shard coming this way." Even though they had defeated Naraku, the gang still didn't have the whole jewel. They were still in Kouga's legs,Kohaku's back, and two with Kagome. And there was another one...another jewel shard, which they'd still have to find. And it was coming right at them.

Without warning, a single shot of light whizzed right past Inu-Yasha's face, nearly missing his nose by an inch. He halted to a stop immediately, almost making Shippou fly off of Kagome's shoulder. Kirara also stopped, but a bit more smoothly, and flew back towards Inu-Yasha.

"W-what was that?" Shippou's cried, but his face was buried in Kagome's hair so it came out as muffles.

"It looked like a sacred arrow," Kagome stated. "A really powerful one."

"Yes, it was."

Suddenly, out of the trees came a figure. She was wearing Shinto miko robes, had long black hair, cold brown eyes, and a beautiful but pale as death face.

"Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked, a bit confused why his former lover was here. But soon he shook it off and glared at her. "Why'd you shoot that arrow at me?"

"Because, it was the only way to get your attention," Kikyo explained, walking slowly over to the dog hanyou. As she did, Kagome got off of Inu-Yasha's back. "I had no intentions of hurting you."

"Kikyo, why are you still here?" Inu-Yasha demanded, oblivious to the fact that Kagome was off him. "I thought that since Naraku was gone, you would go back to hell. And not stay here."

Kikyo looked away, and for a moment, she looked rather sad. But when she looked back up, she was serious. "I need to talk to Inu-Yasha." Taking a glance at the others around her, she added,

"Privately."

Kagome didn't say a word and was the first one to leave. Miroku sighed and gave Inu-Yasha a dissapointed look before flying off on Kirara with Sango. Inu-Yasha sighed tiredly and looked back at Kikyo.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

---

Kagome paced back and forth inside of Kaede's hut. It was late now, and she was pissed off and worried about Inu-Yasha at the same time. He should've been back by now ; what exactly did Kikyo want to talk to him about?

Rubbing her temple with her fore finger, Kagome forced herself to sit down. Her commrades were long asleep. Kagome wished that she could do the same, but she was worried. What if Kikyo took Inu-Yasha away? What if Kikyo dragged Inu-Yasha down to hell? What if Kikyo...killed him?"

That made Kagome jump right up from her seat and out of the hut. She headed back towards the forest, to the place where Kikyo had first greeted them. Kagome walked around for quite a while, until she heard some bushes rustle. The school girl swallowed hard and readied her bow and arrows. Placing one hand on the bushes carefully, she separated the bushes.

_Thunk _was the only sound heard, the sound of the bow and arrow in her hand hitting the forest floor.

_'No...' _Kagome thought, the other words in her mind going into a confusing jumble. _'No...' _Tears threatened to come pouring out of her eyes. _'No...'_ The words of what her friend, Yuka, had once said rang through her mind.

_'Why would you love him if he doesn't love you?'_

In front of her was Inu-Yasha and Kikyo, lying on the ground, half naked. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.

_'Why would you love him if he doesn't love you?'_

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha said hoarsely, scrambling to get up. "It's not what it looks like!"

_'Why would you love him if he doesn't love you?'_

"No Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered, taking a step back. "That's it. I'm through, it's done, I'm over! I'll leave now Inu-Yasha. Out of th Fuedal Era and out of your life. Forever." The dog hanyou in front of her started to protest, but Kagome ran off. In the direction of the well.

Kagome ran for what seemed like forever. She ran towards the well, and fell to her knees in front of it, sobbing. That stupid Inu-Yasha. She loved that stupid idiot and he was dumb enough to never notice it, and in doing so, crushed her heart. Kagome had even sent him signs to say that she loved him, because she was too shy to tell it out loud. The girl sighed and looked down the Bone Eater's well. She jumped down it, suddenly surrounded by a blue light for a few seconds. Once she was in her time, Kagome climbed up the ladder, so she was in the wellhouse. Then, the school girl took the jewel shards she had and threw them down the well.

"Goodbye everybody. Starting now, I'm reaturning to my normal life as a school girl," Kagome whispered, shutting the doors for what would be her last time.

---

Shippou waited impatiently on the outskirts of the village. He had woken up and saw no Kagome, panicing a little. So now here he was, waiting for her and Inu-Yasha to come back. Suddenly, out in the distance, Shippou saw a blur of red.

"Sango Miroku! Sango Miroku!" Shippou cried, jumping up and down on his spot. "They're back! They're here!"

The houshi and taijiya hurridly made their way towards Shippou,as Inu-Yasha came nearer. The young kistune smiled as he saw Inu-Yasha, but his smile quickly dissapeared when he noticed a missing commrade.

"Inu-Yasha, where's Kagome?"

The dog hanyou looked at them all with sad eyes.

"She's gone."

The three looked at him with open mouths.

"Forever."

* * *

TBC...

OK, there's a change in plans. I won't be doing 'This can't Be Happening', I'll be doing this. This is based on my doujinshi... Oh, and on every chapter, there'll be something like this:

Kagome: -waves- Hey Inu-Yasha, wanna hear a joke?

Inu-Yasha: Uh, sure (thinks: no matter how bad it is, do not laugh in a bad way)

Kagome: Ok, so there's this mushroom and he walks into a bar...

Inu-Yasha: Uh huh

Kagome: And the waiter says 'I'm sorry, but we don't serve your kind here'. So the mushroom says 'Oh come on, I'm a fungi!' -LMFAO-

Inu-Yasha: -trying not to laugh in a bad way-

Kagome: See, wasn't that funny? I made it alll by myself and-

Inu-Yasha: Kagome, I must tell you something.

Kagome: Yeah, what is it?

Inu-Yasha: That was the lamest joke ever.

Kagome: ... -her fist tightens-

later...

Miroku: ...and then she started to chase after his yelling 'you're dead' and about how guys are morons.

Shippou: -shivers- Kagome can be scary sometimes

I actually have that down in comic form. Inbetween every chapter, there will be a random comic like this one. Oh, and I got the mushroom joke from the pilot of the plane we were on when we flying here to P.E.I. Hope you like it, and please comment! After at least three comments I'll do the next chapter. Oh, and there will certainly be spelling errors in the first few chapters, because I do not have spell check on this computer. Please point out the spelling mistakes for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Of transformations and such

disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha -sniffles-

**REVIEWS AND STUFF:**

aya143: Nice to see another kikyo hater around here. :) Thanks for the comment, I was almost sure that this story would come to a flying _stop _

Thanks to koski, Terra34, and NoelofNeptonian for favs/alerts

...not much to say. Oh, yes, there will be much lemons in later chapters. Once it's mating season in the story...once Kagome comes back. First there'll be fluff, then limes and lemons (mostly limes, because there a bit cleaner for what I can write...without going 'ewww'. but that's just me..cause you still don't kow my age yet)

COARSE LANGUAGE AND A LIME (a very bad one) IN THIS CHAP!

* * *

A cool blast of air conditioning flew onto Kagome's face as she pushed the door to the mall open, her three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, following closely behind her. They stepped casually into the mall, tension floating in the air. It had been two months since the school girl left the Feudal Era for good. This had been the most time she had spent away from her friends back there. Kagome wanted to forget about it, but thinking about her old friends and Inu-Yasha haunted her.

'_I wonder how they're doing without me_,' she thought, looking up towards the ceiling. Kagome's mouth curled down into a tight frown (ooo I almost ryhmed). '_They're probably doing fine. Kikyo's probably tracking out the jewel shards. And she's also...with...Inu-Yasha_.' Her heart pounded violently in her ribcage at the thought off that two-timer but, her thoughts were interupted when she felt three pairs of eyes staring at the back of her head. Kagome stopped and turned around to see her friends glowering at her. The school girl sighed.

"You know, you're burning holes through the back of my head," Kagome mumbled, sarcasam dripping through every word. Yuka stepped foward.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" she demanded, pointing a finger at the girl. "One day you were sick with diabetes-" Kagome mentally groaned "- and then the next you're fine for two whole months!"

Kagome lowered her eyelids at her friend. "And isn't that supposed to be a good thing that I'm OK now?"

"Well, yes..." Ayumi answered quietly.

"But something's still wrong!" Eri chirped, also taking a step towards Kagome. "You've been sulking the last two months, and your grades are falling even worse than when you were sick!"

A large sweat drop appeared at the back of Kagome's head. _'Is it really that bad?' _

"Does it have the something to do with this bad-ass boyfriend of yours?" Yuka asked. Kagome sucked in a harsh breath and turned back around. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka huddled together. "Was it something I said?"

Their friend turned back towards them. "Well, yes I guess it does."

"So, what's the matter then?"

"Did you dump him?"

"Was he cheating with that other girl?"

Kagome swallowed hard as her friends backed her up into a wall, questions pouring out of their mouths. "I guess so..."

"Huh?" her three friends asked in confusion.

"I guess...he was cheating on me with the other girl. So I dumped him," she answered quietly, staring down at the floor so her bangs were shadowing her eyes. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka gasped silently.

"So what now?" Eri asked, but was silence when Kagome held up her hand.

"Guys, I really don't want to talk about it." with that, the school girl walked off, without saying another word.

---

"Where the fuck is that woman?" Inu-Yasha grumbled to himself, staring down the bone eater's well. His mouth tugged into a smirk as he watched Shippou's attempts to go down the well and travel into Kagome's time. The poor kistune was sobbing down at the bottom of the well, trying to dig up the dirt. Sango and Miroku stood near him, the looks on their faces meaning that they were not happy with the hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha, she hasn't been back for two months," Sango mumurred, also sad herself that her only girl friend was gone. She missed going into the hot spring's with her, and it didn't help that Miroku kept suggesting that she'd go with him. "I think, this time, she really meant it."

The dog hanyou snorted. "No way. We always get into quarrels like this and she always comes back sooner or later."

"I agree with Sango," Miroku stated, thunking his staff into the ground. A soft jingle came from the rings. "Two months she's been gone. There's not a very good chance she'll be back." When Inu-Yasha made no reply, the houshi sighed and walked over to the well, looking down it. "Come along now Shippou. We should leave the baka to his thoughts."

"No!" came Shippou's small cry from the well, followed by loud, wet sobs. "I'm not coming out of this well until Kagome comes back! That bastard up there made her go away and I'll never forgive him!"

"Feh, leave the crybaby there!" Inu-Yasha snorted again, getting up and walking away. "I'll leave. I'm sick of hearing his non stop blubbering." The dog hanyou pounced off over the trees until he was rested snuggly in the hightest branch of the Goshinboku.

"It wasn't my fault anyway!" the dog hanyou grumbled to himself, staring off into the distance. "If that wench had only stayed to hear my explanation, she wouldn't be gone right now."

FLASHBACK YAY

_"So, what do you want to talk about?"_

_"Come with me," Kikyo said quietly, leading Inu-Yasha a bit furthur into the forest. Without warning she stopped, making Inu-Yasha bump into her. The dog hanyou eyed her in confusion._

_"So..."_

_"Inu-Yasha," Kikyo interupted, taking a step backwards towards him so she was pressed up against him. "Do you still have feelings for me?"_

_The dog hanyou stayed silent._

_"Well?"_

_"I-I don't know."_

_"Well, you should know this." Kikyo turned around. "In two months it's mating season, and you haven't yet found a mate. I will greatfully be your mate." She gave him a cold smile._

_"Um...er..."_

_Which turned into a cold frown. "Nani?! You don't want to mate with me? Your love?"_

_Inu-Yasha glared down at her and frowled deep within his throat. "You were my love Kikyo. I've moved on now. I don't love you anymore."_

_Kikyo hung her mouth open in surprise, before shaking with fury. "But we were meant to be!"_

_"No, we arent Kikyo. I'm (a/n: not) sorry," the hanyou stated calmly before walking away._

_"NO!" Kikyo screeched like a banshee. Without warning, her shindamachu wrapped themselves around Inu-Yasha like rope, forcing himself onto the ground. Inu-Yasha snarled and clawed wildly at them but everytime he killed some, more came. Soon Kikyo had seated herself on top of his lap (AN ALMOST SLICE OF LIME HERE) and placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning in towards him. She threw a seductive smile at him and started to nibble at his neck, licking at the bitten places to coo the small pains. While she was doing so, her hands came off of Inu-Yasha's shoulders and at the top of her shirt, pulling it down to her waist. Inu-Yasha struggled with all his might, but there was too many Shinidamachu. Kikyo grinned again as she placed her hands at Inu-Yasha's waist line, tugging on his pants. She licked her lips, desprately wanting to see what was down there. (a/n: kami, this is killing me) Slowly and carefully, Kikyo pulled his pants down, revealing his fundoshi which was connected to muscular legs. Even though the spot between her legs was burning, she decided not to go there yet. Kikyo leaned back up and planted a forceful kiss onto Inu-Yasha's lips, sticking her tongue in to explore around._

_That's when Kagome came._

END OF FLASHBACK

Inu-Yasha released a large sigh and arched his eyebrows.

"If only that baka wench wasn't so stubborn! Like a mule!"

"Hey! Look who's talking!"

The sudden familliar voice rang through Inu-Yasha's ears, making them twitch and his eyes go wide. The dog hanyou looked down.

_'No...it can't be..."_

EARLIER

Kagome sighed in happiness as she ploped down onto her soft bed. She really needed rest.

After the talk about Kagome's 'boyfriend' her friends didn't mention a word about him, but she knew that they were thinking about him. Probably mad at him for choosing Kikyo over Kagome. The school girl sighed and looked up at the ceiling. This was such a drag. She closed her eyes -and opened them right after. Whenever she would close her eyes, she'd see Inu-Yasha's image. Kagome looked to her night stand. There was a picture of her and her friends. Kaede had taken it.

Kagome was standing beside a grumpy looking Inu-Yasha, who had Shippou seated on his head, giving a peace sign. Mirkou was giving a sad smile and he had a slap mark on his face. Sango looked mad but she was still smiling; Kirara was laying on Sango's shoulder. She was mewing when the shot was taken, so it looked like she was yawning.

The school girl smiled, tears starting to come down her cheeks. She honestly missed them, but they probably didn't miss her.

"This is such a drag," Kagome murmurred aloud, dropping her smile like a bomb. "Look at me. I'm miserable and I'm pratically failing in school. I guess...I'm nothing without Inu-Yasha or the others." She flipped over so she was on her stomach. A mew caught her attention. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome caught a glimpse of her fat cat, Buyo, strolling through the door. He jumped up on Kagome's back, making her go, 'oomph'.

"Geez, Buyo, you're kind of heavy," the schoolgirl mumbled, turning back over. Buyo mewed in surprise as he found himself falling and landing with a heavy 'plop' to the floor below. He shook his head a bit from the daze before jumping contently onto the chair for Kagome's desk.

'I wish I could recover that easily,' Kagome thought sadly, sitting back up. "That's it! I'm done with this miserable life! It's too much drama for me." The girl got up and snuck out of her house, rushing towards the wellhouse. She stared down the musty old, dry well. The well where her adventures -and miseries- had began. And this is where they will end.

Gathering all her courage, Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and jumped.

When she could still feel all of her senes, Kagome knew that something was wrong. Opening her eyes, Kagome noticed that she was floating in a sea of blue light. Her eyes widened.

"Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" the girl cursed, flailing her arms around violently. "I don't want to go back there! No!!! I'm trying to avoid that place! How could I be going there? I have no jewel- OW!"

A sudden small pain that felt like a shard of glass pierced through Kagome's back. It came and went, just like a needle. But by the time it was gone, Kagome was already in the Feudal Era.

"I have to get back to my time," Kagome murmurred, just about to jump again when she went flying out of the well. The girl landed harshly on her rear.

"Owwww my butt," Kagome groaned, rubbing her ass soothingly. "That well never spit me up before. That's odd." She got up and stretched, looking around. "Well, there's no harm in looking around for a while. I'll just avoid Inu-Yasha, that's all." She started to walk on, scratching her head. For some reason, it got itchy all of a sudden. As she walked, Kagome's nose suddenly got filled by a nasty stench.

"Holy fudge!" the girl pulled the top of her shirt up to her nose. "What the hell is that?" Without warning, out of the bushes came a nasty youkai. It looked like a orgre, with spit coming off the sides. It looked like a deformed mad dog. Oh, it also _smelled_ like a deformed mad dog. But since when could Kagome smell a youkais scent? It was odd...

"MMmmm, you look a tasty morsal," the youkai gurgled, his red eyes flickering over at Kagome. He licked his lips.

Kagome gagged. "You want to _eat_ me?"

"No, of course not!" the youkai chuckled, a mischevious look passing his face. "I want you to become my mate. I'll give you sweet pleasure every night." This literally almost made Kagome pouke.

"I think I just pouked a bit in my mouth," Kagome murmurred, paling a bit in the face. The youkai growled.

"Well, it's either that, or you die!" the youkai lunged at Kagome. Kagome screamed and threw her hands out, hoping that even after two months she still had some miko power left inside her.

_splat_

Kagome flinched as she felt a warm wave of hot liquid wash over her. Licking her lips, she immediately knew that it was blood. The school girl dared to open her eyes. To her surprise, the youkai was dead. Kagome gasped when she saw her hands. They had fearsome claws, claws that were the length of Inu-Yasha's when he was a youkai. And they were covered with the youkai's blood. Staring over to her right, she peered in horror at the youkai's heart, lying still in the red-stained grass.

"Kami what's happened to me?" Kagome ran over to the nearest source of water she could find and falling to her knees. When she looked in, she found the source of why her head was itchy.

Two, black with gold tipped, kitty ears were planted on top of her head. Now and then they twitched. Her eyes were a warm color of gold, an even purer color of gold than Inu-Yasha's. Purple stripes invaded her cheeks like scars. But the most oddest thing about this was...a black and gold striped _tail _was sticking out of her ass. It swayed around, even though Kagome wasn't making it. She had turned into a hanyou.

"But how... Oh!" her thoughts drifted back to when she felt the piercing pain. "Those must've been the shikon shards I threw down the well! I most surprised that no one took them." Kagome smiled, to see sharp kitty fangs coming out of her jaw. "I think I could get used to this. I'm just curious why that youkai wanted me to 'mate' him. I wonder if mating with youkais and hanyous are the same with animals." As she pondered on about this, Kagome absently mindedly walked towards the Goshinboku. Since her head was in the clouds, she yelped a bit in surprise when she walked right into the tree. "Hey, the Goshinboku."

"If only that baka wench wasn't so stubborn! Like a mule!"

'I reconize that voice!' Kagome thought, smirking a little. She looked up. 'He's talking about me, isn't he?'

"Look who's talking!" Kagome shouted up the tree.There was silence, until she saw Inu-Yasha's head poke out from between the leaves. His mouth was wide open in surprise.

"K-Kagome?!"

The now cat hanyou smirked a toothy grin at him.

"'Ello Inu-Yasha. Long time no see."

* * *

Woo, this chapter was way longer than the first one. I hope all the chapters will be close to this much words. I hope.

Translations (just if you don't know):

Fundoshi- A men's undergarment that was worn in Inu's time

Kami- god

Baka- idiot, fool, stupid

Baka totally describes me. -looks down at my fingers, which have multiple band-aids in them- It might've been hard for you to read it but, GOD! It took me quite a while and many excuses to write that Inu/Kik lime. It seems that in every major fanfic of mine, there's always something like that. But the other one only happens because Kikyo was good in that story (even though I do hate her to hell, I am an Inu-Yasha fan, and at least I didn't let anything good happen to her, because she got raped for like 11 years hah). Oh, and Kagome flying out of the well, I got the idea from Midoriko's will. She like, wants the pieces together so she makes Kagome come back up the well because she had the jewel shards. Oh, and yes, Miroku and Sango finally managed to get Shippou out of the well before Kagome came. comments, questions, concerns, and spelling error corrections welcome.

You know, this story might have some promise within it

love always,

DEM


	3. Chapter 3: Is that good or bad?

disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is not my own, but I'm sure we all wish he was

Fweee...the bad thing about me is that if I'm bored I'll start writing...which means more chapters even though no reviews. Kami, it's Slipping in Sweet Sickness all over AGAIN...

Please keep note everybody, the author of the story you're reading doesn't have a very high self-esteem . I need comments, favs, alerts, and lots of pop to keep me going with being on online author (which many times I said 'enough is enough' to.

Rated for lemons/limes, violence, language, and BLAH!!!

-

'No it can't be her...' Inu-Yasha thought, well, actually, it was more slurred because he was confused beyond belief. Kagome had shown up two months later, as a hanyou, in mating season?! Was this is lucky day or what?

"K-Kagome, is that you?!" the dog hanyou sputtered, clumsily trying to get out of the tree.

The cat hanyou standing below him rolled her eyes "No I'm the easter bunny. Of course it's me!"

Inu-Yasha was about to jump down when his foot slipped. He fell flat on his face right beside Kagome, while she was laughing her head off. The dog hanyou stared up at her and grumbled a colorful string of curses, pushing himself back up.

"So, what are you doing back here, wench? Last time I saw you, you were yelling about how you were leaving forever." Inu-Yasha mentally slapped himself at how harsh it came out. Kagome furrowed her brow.

"Well excuse me! I just wanted to do suicide because not seeing you was killing me and then the jewel shards went into me and I became a hanyou and-" the girl's rambling was cut off when Inu-Yasha placed his hand over her mouth. "Mrrflf!"

"Wait, hold the phone, did you say you were going to do suicide?" Inu-Yasha asked, but if more came out as a whine. The image that filled Inu-Yasha's mind was sickening. Yeah, Kagome plummeting towards the well with a sickening splat, and there's nothing left but one of her socks and her backpack. Inu-Yasha felt the blood drain from his face as he paled at the thought. But he soon shook it off and glared back at Kagome. "Why'd you do a stupid thing like that?"

The cat hanyou before him opened her mouth to say something, but immediately shut it afterwards. To Inu-Yasha's surprise, a slight tinge of pink spread across her nose and she turned away from him. "Just because!"

"Because why?"

"It's none of your buisness, you jurk!"

"Bitch, tell me already!" Inu-Yasha barked, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and harshly turning her around. To his surprise (again), she was crying. His expression's and his grip on her softened.

"Why did you want to do suicide?"

"You friggen' bastard, it was because of you!" Kagome shouted in his face, tears cascading like a waterfall. "It was because of you I wanted to! I missed you, but I thought I couldn't go down the well anymore! I was becoming a mess, so I wanted to end my miserable life! But then the shikon shards I had somehow turned me into a cat hanyou!" She pointed at her ears.

Inu-Yasha smirked and rose one hand up to her ears. He gently started to rub them, just like Kagome would do to his. "But you know, you're ears are really soft..." Kagome stared at him, her mouth agape.

"Say what?"

Realizing what he was just doing, Inu-Yasha blushed and quickly retrieved his hand. "G-gomen." He turned around just like Kagome did but started to pace back and forth. "Shit.Shit.Shit. Gotta calm down."

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Inu-Yasha, it's OK, you were just rubbing my ears." She reached up to stroke her ear. "Hehe they are soft. Furry."

"No it's not OK!" Inu-Yasha snapped back. "You shouldn't be here right now!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome asked, "why not?"

"It's well...mating season and a lot of youkais and hanyous will be looking for a girl/guy to mate with! You're a hanyou now, so you're in danger, because all types of youkais could be flocking to mate you!" he explained in a huff.

"Oh, so that's what that orgre youkai thing meant."

"Say what?! Someone tried to mate you?"

"Yeah, but I killed him."

"Oh..." Inu-Yasha turned back towards her, a bit of panic rushing through his eyes. "You have to leave."

"Inu-Yasha, I'm not a little, poor, defenseless girl," Kagome stated, rolling her eyes again. "Plus, I really miss the others. C'mon, lets go see them!" Before Inu-Yasha could protest, she was long gone, sprinting towards the village.

"Damn this is not good," Inu-Yasha grumbled to himself, rubbing his temple with his fore finger. "How can I tell her that even I can't control myself? And now that she's a hanyou..." His thoughts drifted off suddenly to how hot she looked and... "SHIT! Bad thoughts bad thoughts! Damnit, I have to get here out of here and quick!" With a quick jump, Inu-Yasha was out of the forest and chasing after Kagome.

Meanwhile, neither of them noticed, but a figure as pale as snow and with hair and clothes to match was watching. The person's face was expressionless and it walked away, footsteps not making a sound.

---

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Inu-Yasha called out, keeping his nose and ears alert. Suddenly he saw Shippou and Kagome, tumbling around in the grass. Inu-Yasha growled and stomped over to them.

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippou cried, his arms hanging loosely around Kagome's neck. "Kagome's back and she's a hanyou! Isn't this just great?"

"Yeah yeah, just great, hey I need to talk to Kagome," Inu-Yasha mumbled, prying the kistune of the cat. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and started to drag her away. Shippou pouted in protest and hopped on top of Miroku's shoulder.

"Why do you think Inu-Yasha has to talk to Kagome? I wanted to play with her!"

Miroku gave a pervertous smile. "I think he had the same intentions, but for different reasons."

"Miroku!" Sango scolded, smacking his head. "Stop thinking such bad thoughts, you lech."

The houshi shrugged. "Well, this isn't a good time for Kagome to be coming back. It's mating season."

Sango's eyes widened as she looked over to where her friend had been dragged off. "That's not good."

"Well, lets just hope Inu-Yasha can control his urges."

And all the while, poor little Shippou didn't understand a thing his friends were saying.

---

"So, Inu-Yasha, what did you want to talk about?"

Inu-Yasha had pulled Kagome forcefully all the way to the lake near the village, making sure they could talk in private where no houshi, taijiya, or kistune pup would listen in to their conversation.

"OK, you have to know about the seriousness of mating season..."

Kagome laughed. "It's always seriousness with you, isn't it?"

Inu-Yasha gave the girl a low, threatening growl. "Kagome, I'm not fulkin' joking so listen up."

"Fine, Inu-Yasha, don't have to get all snippy about it," the girl mumbled, nudging him in the rib with her elbow. Inu-Yasha nudged her back, but with a little more force. Kagome nudged him harder. Inu-Yasha _pushed_ her this time and she went over the edge of the lake. Now, Inu-Yasha would've found this very amusing, if Kagome hadn't grabbed on to his foot and pulled his down with her.

Spluttering and gasping for air, the two made their way to dry land, giving each other death glares. Inu-Yasha's dissapeared when he noticed Kagome's white shirt clinging to her body, showing off her perfect sized breasts and hard nipples, that he wanted to get his hands on, his mouth on...

"FULK!" Inu-Yasha doubled over, turning away from Kagome and covering his crotch in embaressment. Kagome peered over at him in confusion.

"Do you suddenly have to go to the bathroom or something?" she asked, her voice filled with curious innocence (a/n: I love that word for some strange reason...innocence).

Inu-Yasha's eyes widenend. 'Damn! She knows I'm covering my spot!' Once the searing pain had stopped, he got up, his fire-rat cloak sticking to every part of his body. He inhaled sharply.

"Kagome, you have to listen to me. This could be dangerous for you."

The cat hanyou frowned tightly. "What do you mean?"

"All types of hanyous and youkais could come, trying to rape you."

Swallowing hard, Kagome asked, "like who?"

Without warning, Inu-Yasha launched himself at Kagome. The girl squealed in fright and surprise as she now found herself trapped under Inu-Yasha's wet body. But the surprise dropped and the fear rose as she found herself staring into blood-shot eyes.

"Me."

Finally, we get some Inu/Kag excitement. Wooo.

THIS WAS SUPER FREAKIN SHORT AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT!!!! I PROMISE THAT THE OTHERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER!! I HATE THIS STUPID COMPUTER NARRRG! -bangs head on wall repeaditly-

Oh, and there will be other youkais coming, like Kouga for instance. Well, actually, he'll probably be the only one...meh.. So anywayz, next chap, I shall give you an un-squeezed lemon. Yeah...

I liked the idea of Kagome as a cat-hanyou. Ever since I came up with it in grade four. (yes, I knew Inu-Yasha in grade 4, that's when I first started to roleplay it. Hm...anything else...OH YEAH!! Here's the link to my very crappy pic for this story: I forgot to mention, but Kagome is very pale as a cat-hanyou. Mostly because when I first drew her, I couldn't find my skin-colored pencil crayon.

COMMENTS PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4: A lemon and buckets of angst

disclaimer:own Inu-Yasha I do not

I might change my pen name (again) Kami...I've had disturbed anime princess, inuyura, and...dark anime artist. Wow. Fourth name change. So, lemme think of a name right now, just in case if I do...xxTwisted Dark Twilight Dreamsxx If you see that name, it's me.

There'll be only a slice of lemon, because Kagome is not 'easy' , until she actually knows what the hell is going on.

* * *

last time

_...but the surprise dropped and the fear rose as she found herself staring into blood shot eyes._

_"Me."_

this time

Kagome swallowed hard as her heart pounded violently at the thoughts of what Inu-Yasha was capable of doing right now. The dog youkai stared down at her hungrily. The look in his eyes resembled that of Buyo's before the cat pounces on a bird or mouse.

_'He's not going to do anything,' _the cat hanyou reasurred herself, forcing her breathing to calm. _'I mean, he doesn't love me anyways. He loves Kikyou_ (a/n: I spelled her name wrong in the first few chapters -.-)."

"You will soon be my mate," Inu-Yasha breathed out in a husky tone. Kagome shivered as his hot breath ran down her neck. "This is going to be fun." He stuck out his harsh tongue and lightly lapped at the nook of her neck. Inu-Yasha scraped her fang lightly across where he licked, making the girl shiver again. Kagome gulped again and looked back up at him.

"Y-you're not going to do anything bad to me," she murmurred, a small smirk tugging at her lips. "You don't even love me anyway." Her smirk dissapeared when Inu-Yasha smirked.

"No, you're wrong about that," he mumbled, followed by a low growl. "I am. And I do love you."

"But, Kikyou..."

"You didn't listen to hear my story!" Inu-Yasha barked at her, anger dripping through his tone. Kagome cringed. "I don't love her! She forced me to have god-damn sex with her! I don't want her. I want you."

"Oh, Inu-Yasha," the cat hanyou gazed up at him, touched by his words, but shook ther sympathy off. She arched her eyebrows. "But, it could just be your youkai side doing-" her words were cut off when Inu-Yasha's lips crashed down onto hers, hot and heavy. He slipped in tongue forecefully into her mouth, licking every nook and cranny of her mouth.

"Kami, Kagome, I need you so bad, it hurts," Inu-Yasha moaned, ripping his shirt off, the outer and inner part. Kagome blushed as his nicely toned chest was suddenly being shown off. But the blush went wider as he tore his pants off, looking back at Kagome hungrily. Since Inu-Yasha was now off her, the cat hanyou figured as this to be a nice time to escape. Kagome quietly crept away, crawling on her hands and knees. She yelped out in surprise when something jumped onto her back, making her loose her grip and fall onto her stomach.

"Were you just trying to run away from me?" came the low growl from behind her, followed by a laugh. "Pitiful." Inu-Yasha flipped her over harshly and slashed his claws over her chest, making her breats visible. The dog hanyou stared at them hungrily.

"Please no Inu-Yasha," Kagome pleaded, fresh tears threatening to slide down her cheeks. "Don't do this."

Inu-Yasha ripped her skirt off, along with her underwear.

"Please..." the cat hanyou begged.

The dog hanyou didn't listen. He crashed his lips right back down onto hers to silence her whining, and then down to her neck. Inu-Yasha rose one hand and held the side of one of her breats, using one finger to circle her nipple. Kagome tried to supress herself from moaning at the added preassure. She wanted to it with Inu-Yasha, but not while he was forcing her to it! Inu-Yasha lowered his mouth to her other breast, licking and suckling at her nipple, while the other breast was getting massaged by his hand. The dog hanyou licked around her waist, harshly licking at right above her sensitive spot. Going even lower, he slowly and teasingly licked around her entrance. Kagome gasped lightly, the lust inside her wanting him to go furthur.

As if he was reading her mind, Inu-Yasha ordered, "Beg."

Tears were now pouring. "Huh?"

"Beg bitch." Inu-Yasha slightly stuck his tongue into her entrance.

"Please do it." Kagome could hear someone else talking, but it took a moment to realize that it was hers.

"Louder, wench," Inu-Yasha stuck his tongue fully in.

Gasping at the sudden pleasure that tore through her, Kagome exclaimed, "Please Inu-Yasha I need you!" Inu-Yasha smirked and rose himself up, so he was face to face with her. He slightly pressed his manhood against Kagome, making her flinch but gasp again. This time, he harshly thrust himself into her, multiple times, breaking her barrier and virginirty at once.. (a/n: I spelled that wrong, didn't I?"). As pure pleasure ripped through out Kagome's body, so did the tears as realization hit her like a cold bucket of ice water.

She just got raped. By Inu-Yasha.

Smirking pleasantly to himself, Inu-Yasha got up and started to walk away. Kagome stared after him.

"Wait, where are you going?" she cried out hoarsely, trying to keep the sobs back.

Inu-Yasha paused and turned around to face her. "I'm going back to the village. I got what I wanted."

The words hit Kagome's heart like daggers that were on fire. She couldn't help it anymore, she started to sob. Inu-Yasha merely walked away.

---

"But what if he made Kagome leave again!"

Meanwhile, back in the village, Miroku was reastraining little Shippou from going after Inu-Yasha. The fox kistune was worried about Kagome and kept thinking that she was leaving again because of something the baka had said to her.

"Shippou, please come down," Sango said calmly, sitting in the corner of the hut. "We're all worried about Kagome. And I'm sure she'll be staying for a while now. No more two month vacations." She gave him a small smile.

Which Shippou greatfully reaturned, jumping out of Miroku's hands and onto Sango's lap.

"Are you sure about that Sango?" Shippou asked, peeking a glance out of the hut's window. "Are you sure that bastard won't send her away?"

"Shippou, don't use that type of language. You've been hanging out with him too much," Miroku commented jokingly, walking over to sit beside the two.. "And yes, we're both sure." As he said this, none other than Kagome walked through the door. But her appearance made their jaws drop.

Kagome's hair was messy, sticking all over the place so her ears were barely visible. Her shirt was torn at different places, but the most visible was a large slash across her breasts. Her skirt was nearly destroyed(and covered with blood), showing off mutltiple shots of her panties.(a/n: you know, I hate using that word) She had no socks or shoes on. Bloody cuts were sewn around her neck. Her tail was identical to her hair. Kagome's golden eyes were now paler, and were red and puffy from crying. She camly walked over to the oppisite side of the hut that her friends were at and sat down.

"Oh my god," Sango murmurred under her breath, her eyes wide.

"It seems that Inu-Yasha was unable to control himself," Miroku whispered to her. He was frowning deeply.

"Kagome, what happened?" Shippou asked quietly, anger for the dog hanyou swelling up inside him. When the cat hanyou didn't answer, he just got angrier.

"You guys go out," Sango said, pointing at the door. "I'll talk to Kagome about it." Shippou sighed, but soon bounded out. Miroku was too busy looking at Kagome's bare chest, but Sango grabbed him by his ear and dragged him out. She waited a bit until she knew they were gone, before slowly walking towards her friend. Sango took in a deep breath, just about to say something when-

"He raped me Sango."

The taijiya's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"He raped me," Kagome mumbled, the tears coming back. She started to sob. Sango wrapped an arm around her and used the other to rub her back soothingly. Thoughts were running wildly though her mind. _'Inu-Yasha raped her? Now way...' _As she started to feel the same anger that Shippou had felt, Sango stood up and walked around the hut. Kagome looked up at her in confusion, but then in terror as she saw Sango pick up her Hiraikotsu.

"He's a dead dog!"she exclaimed, stomping out of the hut.

"Wait no Sango!" Kagome cried, launching herself onto Sango. The taijiya still stood her ground, but didn't move. "Don't kill Inu-Yasha!"

"But he raped-"

"It wasn't his fault! He was trying to explain to me that I should leave because of the mating season thingy! Then I pulled him into the lake and he couldn't control himself so he turned youkai!"

Sango's face saddened as she turned to face her. "But weren't you hurt?"

_'I'm going back to the village. I got what I wanted.'_

"Only at the end," Kagome choked out, followed by a sob. "He said that he loved him.But then, at the end..."

_'I'm going back to the village. I got what I wanted.'_

"What Kagome?" Sango asked, wanting her to go on.

"...I'm going back to the hut. I'm really tired," Kagome said, clearly avoiding the subject.

"Kagome..."

"Please Sango, just let me rest."

"...Alright."

Kagome gave her a sad smile and walked into the hut. She leaned into the corner and curled up into a ball.

_' I got what I wanted.'_

Closing her eyes and lying on the floor, the cat hanyou cried herself to sleep.

---

Inu-Yasha staggered about the forest, bumping and snarling at every tree that was in his way. His eyes were fighting with each other, making him see normally at one moment, then blood red the next. He still couldn't believe that he had said that to her. He couldn't believe that he had hurt her; that he had raped her. The dog hanyou was still naked as his walked through the forest, not really caring about his nude state at the moment. He looked down. His dick was covered in his only love's blood.

"Why did I do that?" Inu-Yasha mumbled out to nothing, but then louder the next time. "Why did I do that?!"

He stared up at the stars, and went to a halt when he slammed into the Goshinboku. Inu-Yasha staggered a bit before falling down onto his butt, staring up at the tree as if it was a bad thing.

"I hate myself for it." Inu-Yasha slowly got up, climbing onto the tree. He leaned his back against the place where he was pinned by Kikyou's arrow. Inu-Yasha slowly slid down it, blinking. His eyelids felt droopy and fell but opened quickly after constantly.

"I hate myself. Monster."

He stared back up at the stars tiredly.

"Monster."

And the last thing Inu-Yasha saw before falling asleep was Kagome's terrified face.

* * *

I have given you...A LEMON! -fireworks, trumpets, and such go on-

And, finally we get some angst here! If you know me, you know that I can't resist but have some angst in a story of mine, angst is so fun. :3

Um...what else should I say...hm...

I dunno! I guess, just please comment. Srry about how the suspense was killing out guys, I was busy the last couple days. And GRRR!! Once I get back to my house (which will be around May 4th) the stories will be longer. They will all be at least 2000 words. This one was close to it.


	5. Chapter 5: The sucky chapter

disclaimer: Inu-Yasha belongs to the ever so wonderful Rumiko .T.

Um...don't really know what to say about this chappie... Er...

**REVIEWS: **

gaaradragon: Yep...I know. Update soon

-sighz- Well, this is seeming to go down-hill pretty fast. I think... I guess I kind of take back what I said at the end of the second chapter. This story only _might _have some promise to it. Su...I hope you all enjoyed that lemon...yes, that was still only a slice of a lemon, dudes. So, which meaning, the actual lemons will be MEGA FREAKIN' HUGE. -sqeaks-

Oh, and I'm going to start this new thing. Since you all don't know my age yet, I'm going to give you tips.

TIP OF THE DAY: I'm not legally allowed to drink or smoke (not that I wanted to, we learned in D.A.R.E. class how they can kill you. And I value my life, thank you very much.).

* * *

"NU UH!"

"YUH UH!"

"NU UH!"

"YUH UH!"

"NU UH!"

"YUH UH!"

Miroku gripped his staff hard until his knuckles went white, attempting to count backwards to keep his mind off of the two bickering _children._ Yes, he was deciding to call Inu-Yasha a child, because he sure was acting like one!

Inu-Yasha had came back in what was left of his tattered clothes, and iddmediately everyone got mad at him. While Sango and Miroku were able to restrain themselves from any physical or mental violence, Shippou let his fury out on Inu-Yasha. He yelled at him, something about doing bad things to the woman he loved, then Inu-Yasha yelled back, which started this...'fight'.

"NU UH!"

"YUH UH!"

_"NU UH!"_

**"YUH UH!!!!"**

"For the love of Buddha, shut the hell up!" Miroku finally screamed at the two, making everyone around him flinch at his sudden outburst. Shippou and Inu-Yasha both sat down, crossed their arms over their chests, and looked the oppisite way of each other.

"Inu-Yasha, we know that you couldn't control yourself because of your youkai," Sango said softly, breaking the awkward silence (which Miroku was sad that it was gone). The dog hanyou gave her a snort to reply. "But, at least talk to her! I did last night, and she's willing to hear about the mating season thing and leave if it's that serious." Inu-Yasha's emotions quickly turned to anger and he turned to face and snarl at her.

"It is that fucking serious!" he snapped back, his eyes burning with rage. "You didn't see how terrified she was of me! The scent of fear was overwhelming I thought I was going to drown! And you could't imagine the pain and guilt that I felt! It was unimaginable and I felt terrible!"

Sango's expression softened, as their was silence for a few moments, until...

"You love her, don't you?"

Shocked at her statement, Inu-Yasha stumbled back a bit as his face flushed, like a tomato. "W-what?! Who would love that wench? No way! I only did it because of my stupid youkai side! I would never love her!" He turned his face away in an attempt to cover his blush. But it was clearly visible. Shippou snickered as a mischevious glint passed through his eyes.

"You're blushing." the young kistune teased, pointing a small finger at Inu-Yasha's face. "It's true you do like her." A few moments later, he was carefully nursing the large bump on his head.

"Feh. You all think that don't you? Miroku?" Inu-Yasha turned to the houshi, a certain threat gleaming in his amber eyes.

Clearing out his throat and coughing nervously, Miroku uttered, "yes, yes I actually do."

"ARRRRGGGH!" Inu-Yasha cried out, throwing his hands into the air dramatically. "That's just it, eh? You're all againt me now! As if you know how I love or not! Because you don't know!" Giving out a large huff, he stomped away. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sat in silence for some quite time until...

"Drama queen."

"I HEARD THAT SHIPPOU!"

_Kagome...Kagome...Kagome..._

The said cat hanyou mumbled something that was unread, and she turned over in a slump, curling back up into a ball.

_Kagome...wake up..._

"Kagome's not in right now," the girl muttered beneath her breath, but loud enough for whoever was talking to her to hear. "Please leave a message. Beep." She turned so her face was in the pillow, as she flattened her ears down on her head.

_Kagome...LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!_

Without warning she felt something slap in the area right above her ass, which made her jump up off of the floor and into a sitting position.

"What what I'm up..." Kagome mumurred, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and letting out a ginormous yawn. She stretched her toes, arms, and legs before opening her eyes. She yelped when she felt something stir beside her. Looking down, Kagome let a sigh of relief out when she saw it was only Inu-Yasha, lying on the ground and sleeping peacefully.

_'I wonder what hit me,' _the cat hanyou thought to herself, reaching back to touch her waist. She touched it gingerly, but it still stung a little.

"Hi Kagome."

"Huh?"

Kagome looked in shock as Inu-Yasha was somehow suddenly behind her. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started a trail of kisses down her collarbone.

"My Kagome..."

"W-w-w-what?" she looked back at him with wide eyes. But her eyes got wider when she felt something brush against her hip.

_'What was that? It didn't feel like a hand...it couldn't be his Tetsusaiga hilt...it was...HOLY SHIT!'_

Her face became increasingly red and she tried to escape from his grasp.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inu-Yasha breathed huskily into her ear, licking it slowly. "You know you like what you are feeling."

It was true, Kagome was feeling something ;other than blind fear. A familliar burn that boiled in her stomach whenever her dog hanyou was around her, smiling at her, making her laugh. And there was a longing, a slight spark between her legs that was yurning for him.

"My Kagome," Inu-Yasha repeated, cupping Kagome's breasts with both hands, making her gasp and turn about 15 different shades of red.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome breathed out slowly, not daring to look at him. 'I have to tell you something."

"M hm, angel?"

Kagome flinched a bit at his new 'pet' name for her, but shrugged it off. "Inu-Yasha, I...I love you."

She could sense that at that moment he was smiling. Inu-Yasha put his hands on her waist and pulled her around to face him. Kagome smiled. But it dropped, when she found herself once again staring into blood shot eyes; eyes that were longing for her taste.

"I love you too, my mate."

"HOLY FUCK!"

Kagome shot up from her bed like a rocket and nearly hit the ceiling (exxagerating). She was in so much shock that the moment she flew up she landed right back down on her butt, breathing heavily. Her heart was pounding uneasily again.

"Just a dream, just a dream," Kagome repeated to herself over and over again. She placed her head in her hand, which she had just found out was drenched in cold sweat. "Damn, it was sure a scary dream. Now I remember what happened."

She recalled about yesterday, when she was with Inu-Yasha and he...

'I wonder if he's back yet,' Kagome thought, trying to rid of the horrible memories that would now scar her for life. 'And I wonder if he really meant what he said. Maybe I should ask him." She furrowed her brow.

"Oh yeah that's it. Hey Inu-Yasha, when you raped me yesterday, did you seriously only use me as an excuse for sex?" Kagome mumbled quietly in a sarcastic tone. Sighing, she looked down at her clothes. Surprisingly, they were not ripped and clean. 'Sango must've took my clean clothes from the backpack.' Kagome smiled. 'She's such a good friend.' Her smile suddenly faded as the sunlight that the door was creating got shadowed. She looked up at the doorway to see none other than Inu-Yasha standing there.

"Hello," he greeted quietly, slowly walking over to her. Inu-Yasha frowned when he noticed how Kagome scuffled away with every step he took. Arching his eyebrows, he jumped right at her and took hold of her wrist so she couldn't move.

"The heck's wrong with you?!" he snapped harshly; a bit too harshly. "You're scared. Why?"

Kagome hissed and tore her hand away from his. "None of your buiness. I just had a...scary dream."

"A scary dream?" Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow. "What kind of scary dream?"

"I said it's none of your buisness!" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth, getting up and stomping off towards the door.

"Well I'm going to-"

Kagome frowned as he suddenly cut off. She turned around to face him and saw that his eyes were...

_...blood-shot red._

* * *

That's the end! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN if it's short! I can't help it. -sighz- I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAP SHALL BE UBER LONG! kudusai comments! 


End file.
